blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 60
is the 60th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Gifso tells the Black Bulls that if they want the magic stone, then they will have to play a game with him. He says that it is the Breast Rubbing game, for which Noelle Silva punches the priest in the face. Asta tells her that she cannot hit the priest, but she replies that she is royalty. Gifso says that it was a joke, and Noelle tells him that she will teach him that there are some jokes that should not be told. Magna Swing asks how the priest knew what they are after, and Gifso says that his eyesight is a little special. Magna, Gauche Adlai, and Luck Voltia agree to attack the priest, but Asta yells at them that they cannot do that since they are Magic Knights. Finral Roulacase, Vanessa Enoteca, and Charmy Pappitson prefer not to do it, but Asta yells that they do not care. Gifso then claims that he will give them whatever they want, and Finral, Vanessa, and Charmy quickly agree to play. Asta yells that he will do whatever it takes to get the magic stone, but Yami Sukehiro kicks him and tells him to shut up. Yami says that they will play the priest's game, and Gifso yells in excitement that the game will be the Temple Battle Royale. Gifso then uses his magic to summon nine priests. One of the priests is glad that they have some Magic Knights here, but they all look average. Gifso then transports the Black Bulls and the priests to other locations. Gifso explains the rules of the games and that he will also be interfering in the game. After the rules are explained, Asta and Luck are both excited about the game. Gifso sits down in front of some screens and tells Yami that they will watch the game here while also offering him some treats. Yami is angry and asks why he was not included, to which Gifso replies that it would not be any fun since Yami is too strong. Yami is glad to hear this and joins the priest. Suddenly Magna, Luck, Gauche, and Asta each encounter an opponent. Magna's opponent says that Magna's Fire Magic will not help him. Luck's opponent says that he does not feel good about fighting a wimp. Gauche's opponent says that he knows that they are the Black Bulls and that they are the worst squad of them all. Asta's opponent says that he does not feel any mana from him and wonders if Asta can put up a fight. Gifso asks what rank Yami's Magic Knights are, and Yami says that they are all lower ranked Magic Knights. Gifso laughs and says that his priests would be medium ranked and that the Black Bulls will not be a problem for his priests. Asta, Magna, Luck, and Gauche easily defeat their opponents, which shocks Gifso. Yami then explains that they are stronger than their ranks. Fights *Asta, Magna Swing, Luck Voltia, and Gauche Adlai vs. Four Priests Events *Temple Battle Royale Magic and Spells used References Navigation